What's Mine Is Mine
by SeilinStar
Summary: One Shot! Harry and Draco both realize that the other is beautiful. At the same time they find out James Potter isn’t really Harry’s Dad! Harry easily accepts this as true, but is sad at the same time. With his Godmother by his side he takes a new ide


Title: What's Mine is Mine Author: Me! Little Bit2 Rating: G Summery: One Shot! Harry and Draco both realize that the other is beautiful. At the same time they find out James Potter isn't really Harry's Dad! Harry easily accepts this as true, but is sad at the same time. With his Godmother by his side he takes a new identity and a new house. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter copyrights. This isn't for profit. You get the point.  
  
This was just swirling in my head one day so I wrote it down. It's not the same as TtLines. Different all together, I do hope you like it. Onto the story itself!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was a beautiful person, Harry Potter decided one day in Double- Potions. His realization didn't help him much, considering Professor Severus Snape had just asked him a question. Problem was, Harry didn't hear the question and there for lost ten points for "not paying attention". If one looked at Harry Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor, they would see a small tiny boy. A boy who didn't even look old enough to be a first year! His classmates all towered over him, including Draco Malfoy, who was quite a bit shorter than the rest of the class.  
  
"Well well, Mr. I'm-so-famous Harry Potter. Since you still see fit to not pay attention still! You will partner up with Mr. Malfoy today and be in my office promptly at eight for your detention." Professor Snape snarled.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry had changed over the last summer holiday. Currently he was the top student in all his classes, expect Potions, where he came in second to Malfoy. All his teachers, even Snape, had commented on his willingness to learn and the improvement of all his work. The Professor's were amazed when he had asked for a good tutor at the beginning of the year to improve his skills. They were also shocked to see the Gryffindor Golden trio no longer a trio but a duo. As Ron and Hermione had started dating over the summer, and seemed to forget about Harry. Harry himself seemed to prefer being alone or with Neville Longbottom or a Slytherin sixth year.  
  
In Potions, Harry sat in the front, close to Snape's desk, with the Slytherins to his left and empty seats to his right. The Gryffindors all sat as far back as they could.  
  
"Weasly, Goyle. Granger, Parkinsen. Longbottom, Bludstrue. Finneigan, Crabbe. . . ." Snape continued to pair of the class, each Gryffindor to a Slytherin. Finally he got to the end of his list and headed back to his desk. "I don't plan on handing out invitations to start!" Snape hissed. The Gryffindors ran to get their ingredients and to start while the Slytherins just lazily stood and talked amongst themselves before moving to their partners.  
  
Harry was surprised when Malfoy slid next to his seat with the ingredients. Normally Malfoy made him move, even though they'd had no confrontations this year. To others it seemed to be indifference and them just being tired of fighting. To them it was purely mutual respect.  
  
"Begin!" Snape snapped before looking back down at his papers he needed to grade. "You have one hour to complete the potion perfectly. Any mistakes will lose you points." Most of the Slytherins choked, with Gryffindor partners they'd lose points too!  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked. He knew that he and Potter wouldn't lose any points. Not a single one, considering they were the top students in the class, besides, they both knew potion-making very well.  
  
"What potion are we making, Malfoy?" Potter asked out of the side of his mouth. Draco just gazed at him with his gray eyes a moment before answering.  
  
"We were assigned the 'origen brebaje' potion." Draco started pulling out the ingredients while Potter set up the cauldron.  
  
"Thanks." Harry hissed. It almost sounded like parseltongue, Draco thought with a slight shiver. It sounded sexy.  
  
"Malfoy, Potter, come see me once your potion is set on simmer." Snape called out. Draco nodded. He'd noticed that they were the only ones to get this potion. He didn't even know what it was. After five minutes Potter informed him it would simmer for ten minutes.  
  
Together they walked up to see Snape, neither one was hesitant. "I gave you the 'Origen Brebaje' Potion for a reason. Both of you will test it after class, and you will stay after class to complete the potion because it takes four hours."  
  
"Sir, we have Care of Magical Creatures right after Potions." Potter said, with out interrupting rudely.  
  
"I have already spoken with the Headmaster and Hagrid. You won't miss anything." Snape told Potter calmly. "In the third hour, which will be right after this class is dismissed, I will help you for the remaining amount of time it takes to make the potion." Snape informed them.  
  
"Sir, what is this potion?" Draco asked, he had to know! It was bugging him! A four hour potion that they'd need a Potion's Master's help on?  
  
"It is a potion to find one's parents identities." Snape pushed his shoulder length hair out of his face. "It requires someone to speak parseltongue." Draco and Potter stared at him.  
  
"I haven't spoken parseltongue without a snake in front of me. I don't know if I can." Potter was worried, Draco remembered the last time Potter had spoken parseltongue that he'd heard.  
  
"You can, Potter, I know you can." Snape reassured him. "I'll explain more later, it's just about time to add the shredded dog tail." Potter looked at his watch and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Harry, it's time to leave class." Neville told him, walking up next to him. Harry had been jotting down notes while Draco added more ingredients and stirred the potion.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Neville. Professor Snape gave me and Malfoy a potion that takes four hours. And don't worry, the Headmaster already said me and Malfoy can miss Hagrid's class." Harry smiled.  
  
"Alright. Well, have fun, Harry." Neville smiled at him and left, before Snape could say anything.  
  
"Potter, here's what you need to say." Snape handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
"But it's IN parseltongue!" Harry was shocked to the core.  
  
"Which is why you should be able to speak it." Snape smirked. "It was written be Salazar Slytherin himself so the potion could be made for those who didn't speak parseltongue. It works, but it is more effective when a true parseltongue speaker is making the potion." Snape made sure to teach them while they were making the potion, he lecture mostly, but once he did add an ingredient himself, not wanting them to mess it up.  
  
When Harry spoke the parseltongue at the end of the four hours Snape added two drops of Draco's blood in one half. And two drops of blood in the other half. The potion had divided itself into half and wouldn't have worked with out two different samples of blood from different people.  
  
"This potion wouldn't work if two family members tried to do this. Especially is they had the same parents." Snape told them right before names popped up for Draco.  
  
"My parents." Draco said smugly. "It works." Though they weren't sure when Harry's parents popped up.  
  
"That's not possible!" Harry yelled. "The potion is faulty!" He was pale and his eyes were wide. Glaring up at him were the name's Lily Evans and Sirius Black.  
  
"It is true, Harry." They looked towards the door. Professor Dumbledore was standing there.  
  
"But! He's my Godfather! Not my Father! My Father is James Potter!" Harry said pleading it to be true.  
  
"No. James was a decoy. The name Harry Potter is an alias itself." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused. "James and Sirius were always best friends. Voldemort wanted to kill Sirius and his offspring because he had gone against his family and against Dark Magic. James offered to pretend that Lily was his wife and that you were his son."  
  
"If Harry Potter is an alias, then what's my name?" Harry whispered in defeat. He was to tired to care.  
  
"Alexander James Black." Dumbledore said. "James Potter and Remus Lupin are your Godfathers while Professor McGonagall is your Godmother. She thinks Alex Black is dead." Dumbledore explained gently.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy sat with Harry Potter, er, Alex Black in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was talking with Snape and McGonagall in another room while Draco just talked with Harry, er, Alex.  
  
"Do you want to go by Alex?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"I think so. I never really felt anything but sadness for Dad, um, James Potter. I didn't really know him, or my Mum. But Sirius, uh, my Father, I've known him since third year." Then he looked down in sadness. "But he died last year." Draco was surprised.  
  
"What? Sirius Black is dead?"  
  
"Yeah. The night they arrested your father, they killed my Dad." Alex looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. "I never got to call him Dad." Alex sniffed.  
  
"You can. In your heart." Draco whispered. "Alex, your Dad will live on in you, just like your Mum and James Potter do." Alex nodded. Draco put his arms around him and rocked him.  
  
The three Professor's came in. "Harry." Dumbledore tried.  
  
"My name's Alex." His voice was muffled from Draco's chest, were his head was buried.  
  
"Yes, Alex." Dumbledore nodded. "We have two options." Alex looked up. "You can stay Harry Potter until the war is over. Or you can come to live with Minerva as Alex Black. We can put in a whole story with proof that you attended North Wales' Swansia School Academy of Magic. And your Grandmother has died, so you've come to Minerva's custody." Alex thought a moment.  
  
"Would I be resorted?" Dumbledore nodded. "What about my life as Harry Potter?"  
  
"We would say Harry died in an accident."  
  
"The scar?"  
  
"I can try to make it disappear, or I can add more scars to the area and you can say you had an accident when you were little and that left you with the scars." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked them all.  
  
"I think you should do it. It'll get you away from the Boy Who Lived." Draco declared.  
  
"It's your choice." Snape sneered, Alex smiled. That was Snape's way of saying go for it!  
  
"I didn't know what had happened to Little Padfoot." Minerva said quietly. "I still have pictures of you and your father in my quarters. I'd like to have Alex back for good." Alex stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I didn't know who I was either. I want a family, Professor." He said quietly. Minerva hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You used to call me Minnie." She told him softly. "If it feels okay, you still can." Alex nodded. "I want you to know now that your father never told me who your mother was, nor did I know that you were Harry Potter. I thought Sirius was keeping you and your Mum out of the country. I never thought Lily was your Mum."  
  
"It's okay. You can still tell me about her." Minerva nodded at his words.  
  
"Alright, Professor, give me more scars." Alex smiled tightly as Dumbledore raised his wand. "Give me one that cuts over my eye, just for effect." He said. Dumbledore nodded. Within moments Alex had scars crisscrossing over themselves on his forehead, one right through his eye and two on his cheek. Dumbledore also took off the charms Lily had left one him.  
  
"Well you do look like the mutt." Snape muttered. Alex took the offered mirror from Draco. His eyes were still green, but his hair was darker, more black, and was long. Longer than Snape's own hair. Alex smiled.  
  
"I like it." He declared. "So, when do I get re-sorted?"  
  
"Now." Dumbledore picked up the sorting hat. "But allow me to call the other Head's of Houses and a prefect from each House. Minerva, call Mr. Weasly up." Minerva nodded. Before the others arrived, Dumbledore changed Alex's Gryffindor crest to the Hogwarts crest and Alex asked Draco to magic his hair into a braid. It was tied with a piece of green ribbon. Alex took his glasses off and slid them into his pocket.  
  
***  
  
"Malfoy." Ron Weasly sneered walking into the room. He noticed the new kid right away. "My name's Ron Weasly."  
  
"Alexander Black." the boy said coolly, a look of indifference on his face.  
  
"You'll be in Gryffindor I'd wager, your father was." Ron smiled. Alexander just looked at him and raised his lip in a sneer.  
  
"I am nothing like my Father." He said, before turning to talk to Professor Snape about Slytherin. Malfoy smirked at him and paid attention to his head of house and Black.  
  
"Now that everyone is here. This is Alexander Black, his mother just recently died and there fore Alexander's Godmother decided to bring him here with her." He looked at Minerva and smiled, Alexander smiled at her too and touched her shoulder. "I will sort him now and make an announcement over dinner about who he is. Alexander comes from the Swansia School Academy of Magic." Dumbledore handed the sorting hat to Alexander. "Just put the hat on, my boy."  
  
***  
  
Alex sat there for several moments while the sorting hat spoke in his head, finally it yelled "SLYTHERIN" for all to hear. He could see the Ron was shocked even disappointed, but for some reason he didn't care. Minerva, or Minnie, as he would call her from now on smiled at him reassuringly. He gave the hat to her and shook Draco and Professor Snape's hands.  
  
"Congratulations my boy! Congratulations. You'll do fine in Slytherin." Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Sir!" A voice called. Dumbledore looked concerned when Neville burst into the room, with Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger behind him. "Sir! We can't find Harry! We've looked everywhere and even tried pin point spells. He's no where to be found." Dumbledore stood as if worried, Minerva even managed to look shocked and worried.  
  
"When did you last see Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.  
  
"At the end of Potions. He said he was working on a long potion with Malfoy and Professor Snape." Neville said timidly.  
  
"Are you sure you can't find him, Mr. Longbottom. He ran off to find you once we finished the potion." Snape said. Alex had to fight the urge to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure Professor." Neville nodded.  
  
"I checked his trunk, Professor. The map and the cloak are gone." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"He already knows Ron! This is Harry though! We need him!"  
  
"The last time you talked to him, he bite your ear off. Why worry about him. He's fine I'm sure." Ron declared.  
  
"Because he'd our friend, or at least he's my friend!" Hermione snapped at Ron. "Professor, how do we find him?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Ms. Granger. We will look for Mr. Potter. You go on about your business. We'll let you know if we find anything." Dumbledore shooed them out everyone in the office. "Oh, Mr. Black, your things will be in the Slytherin dorm, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will show you around."  
  
"Thank you Professor. See you later, Aunt Minnie." Alex reached up to kiss Minerva's cheek before running after Malfoy. He whispered to her quickly, "I'm home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
